Yuzu Sushi
by Shuzuka
Summary: Mei is interested in a sushi restaurant called Yuzu Sushi. Their conversation leads to Yuzu poking fun at her sister by flirting and being on the offensive. Mei doesn't approve of the role reversal. Or does she? Dominant Yuzu.


**Rated T for suggestive themes. Also, this hasn't been checked for grammar yet.**

* * *

The family of three had just finished eating dinner together. Yuzu's (now also Mei's) mom stayed in the kitchen to wash the dishes while the two sisters went to their room. The older stepsibling was lying on the bed, looking up yuri manga series on her phone while the younger one sat at her desk, seemingly doing nothing.

"Yuzu."

The random calling of her name from Mei made Yuzu jump and she accidentally sent her phone into the air. She desperately reached for the device, somehow catching it before it landed on the bed, not wanting it to possibly bounce off and fall on the floor.

"Y-yes?" she nervously answered.

Mei pointed to the cell phone in Yuzu's hands, slightly pausing before asking for it, "Could I use that for a moment?"

Yuzu thought it was odd that the traditional and old-school Mei was asking to use the same phone that she had confiscated the first day they met. Nevertheless, it was a request from her precious sister, so she really had no choice but to comply. She made sure to exit her yuri manga page before handing over her phone.

Mei said that she wanted to look something up on the internet, but Yuzu doubted whether she even knew how to access it. After a minute of absolute silence, it was clear that her sister did not know which app to open.

"Here, let me get it for you," Yuzu offered as her hand touched Mei's. Her heartbeat quickened upon the physical contact, and she prayed that the other girl could not hear it. She hurriedly closed the random apps that Mei opened, pressed the home button, and opened Safari.

"…I could have done that myself, but thanks," Mei said in a low voice.

 _Is… Is Mei being a tsundere?_

The thought of the normally cool and composed student council president acting like a tsundere was strangely appealing to Yuzu, making her blush in embarrassment as her mind ran wild with her fantasies. Her mind exploded and she fell back onto the bed with swirling eyes like those of the Pokemon Spinda.

Mei searched for the English keyboard on the contraption called Yuzu's phone. She didn't want to seem that helpless, so she refrained from asking Yuzu for help. She found it a few seconds after and Googled the two words on her mind.

 _So it exists after all…_

She exited the search engine and placed the phone on the nightstand. After all, it didn't seem like Yuzu was in any state to continue using it. Mei sat on the bed next to her daydreaming sister.

"Did you know there's a restaurant called Yuzu Sushi next to a mall in America?"

The sudden question made Yuzu come back to her senses. She sat up, glancing at the girl who just spoke.

"Is that what you were curious about?"

Mei didn't offer any verbal or physical response.

"Hm… I didn't know there was actually a sushi place named that all the way across the world. How did you know?"

"A random, foreign anime fangirl walked up to me in the streets and told me."

Yuzu thought it would be a cute excuse if Mei was making it up, but she sounded as serious as ever. But still, the fact that Mei bothered to look up something like that was flattering to Yuzu.

"Is that so…" was the blonde's half-hearted reply.

Lately, Yuzu had been feeling more confident. Now that she was dating Mei, she felt braver in her actions. She wanted to jokingly ask, "Were you thinking of me that much?" but thought that'd be too pretentious of her.

"So where in America is this sushi place?" she attempted to start a conversation.

"…There's one in southern California, in a city near Los Angeles."

Yuzu wasn't really expecting a reply since she knew Mei rarely humored her with small talk, but since one came anyways, she wanted to keep going. She snuggled up on Mei, resting her head on the latter's shoulder.

"Mm… We should go there one day then, just the two of us."

"If the opportunity arises."

The two sat in a comfortable silence before Yuzu spoke again.

"Say, Mei…"

"What is it?"

"Are you a bit disappointed that we didn't eat sushi tonight?" Yuzu asked as she turned her head to look up at Mei.

Mei still didn't make eye contact with her, yet replied, "I don't know why you would think that."

A devious smile quickly replaced Yuzu's neutral expression. She used her left hand to hold Mei's head, directing her gaze to her so that their eyes met.

"You know, it's rude to talk to someone without looking at her. As the student council president, you should show proper respect to all students."

At Yuzu's playful remark, Mei gave her a face that seemed to say, _'Who do you think you are?'_

Yuzu knew she was acting high and mighty but she found encouragement in the light red color on her sister's face.

"Would you want some of that Yuzu sushi? Or…" she deliberately trailed off to let the implication sink.

As soon as Mei realized what Yuzu was about to say, she continued, "Or would you rather have me?"

Mei grew redder at the cheesy pick-up line. She blamed Yuzu for being so daring and for looking extra sexy with that smirk of hers. She blamed herself for bringing up the damn sushi in the first place. But she wouldn't let her older sister get the better of her.

"I'd rather have the sushi," she replied.

Yuzu stopped for a moment, her audacity faltering at the deadpan. Why did Mei have to have the most serious look on her face? She just refused to be played with.

 _If that's the case…_

Just when Mei was so sure she had won, she felt herself fall backwards onto the bed. Yuzu had grabbed her wrists to prevent resistance.

"That really hurts, my dear sister. How many times have you played with my feelings like that already? It's pretty unfair that you always reject me, even when I offer myself up to you like that."

Yuzu put on the best hurt expression she could come up with. It hadn't occurred to her before that teasing Mei was easier than expected.

"You know…" she said as she lowered herself to breathe on Mei's ear. "I was pretty confident that I would be able to satisfy your _tastes_ much better than some sushi. But you completely destroyed my self-esteem with that answer of yours. _How are you going to make this up to me?_ "

Mei visibly reacted, her sensitive ears making her shudder. Not to mention the things Yuzu was whispering to her. Yuzu's voice was huskier than usual, something that Mei found all the more attractive.

Yuzu pulled back, satisfied upon seeing that her words had gotten to Mei. The sight of the slightly turned-on Mei in turn made her excited. She was embarrassed at her own words, but couldn't help giving in to the temptation of a kiss.

Mei was taken by surprise as she felt Yuzu's soft lips on hers. Yuzu attacked aggressively with her tongue, desperately trying to win control for once. Her grip on Mei's arms helped her be on the offensive and didn't loosen the slightest bit.

On the other hand, Mei was struggling to break free of the forceful kiss. Her heartbeat quickened and she attempted to resist. But Yuzu had every physical advantage over her in the situation. She couldn't hold back the small moan as Yuzu completely established dominance.

After what seemed to be forever, Yuzu moved back, still maintaining a firm hold on the girl under her. She was breathing heavily from her previous action, though not as much as Mei. Mei looked completely aroused with her flushed face and ragged breathing.

Mei thought to herself that her sister never looked more dominant than she did now. She had always been the one in control, but this time Yuzu appeared to be like a whole different person. And it was extremely sexy. Maybe she was meant to be the top the whole time. If that was true, she did a really good job of hiding it.

"So?" Yuzu smirked.

"'So' what?" Mei tried to say with her usual tone.

"Did I taste better than sushi? Because I know you sure did."

Mei didn't know how Yuzu could spew out those corny lines like no tomorrow, but they worked. She looked away, "I wouldn't know."

"Hey hey, what did I say about looking at me in the eye?"

At that, Mei turned back to look at Yuzu. "Who do you think you are?"

Yuzu didn't falter this time. She leaned in closer to the other girl's face, smiling all the while, "Your _older_ sister."

Every other time Yuzu said that, there was no superior tone to it. Now there was.

"Little sisters should just be cute and do what their older sisters tell them to," she continued, "and I want you to cry out my name so much tonight that you can't even speak tomorrow." With that, Mei wanted Yuzu to ravage her then and there. As much as she was a dominant person, Mei didn't hate the idea of being the bottom sometimes.

 _Sometimes._

Mei wanted to put Yuzu in her place and make their positions clear. She would not let Yuzu do what she wanted.

Mei's gaze grew sharp and Yuzu was surprised at the change in her. It was almost as if Mei wanted to reclaim her authority. With surprising strength, Yuzu was pushed off of her and their positions were reversed. Now on the bottom, the blonde became anxious, losing her superiority all at once.

"Your dominance can only be short lived. You lost control so easily. Maybe because it never belonged to you to begin with. Following your logic, older sisters should fulfill the wishes of their 'cute' younger sisters. _Onee-chan,_ you got me in the mood for some sushi now. How are _you_ going to make this up to _me_ now?"

Yuzu laughed nervously. She was at a loss for both words and actions. She couldn't do anything now that Mei was the top again. But if she had to be honest with herself, Mei was the epitome of sexiness when she was the one in control.

"Uh… We can kiss again?" she shamelessly suggested.

"That's not the _only_ thing I'm going to do to you tonight," Mei whispered in her ear. "I'll taste _every_ part of you, so you better hope you're more satisfying than sushi."

Yuzu felt herself get hot and bothered with that implicit response. Her sister sounded more seductive than ever and Yuzu could sense no lies in her words. She knew that _she_ would be the one having trouble talking in the morning, rather than Mei. She would probably have trouble walking, too.

 _Well, damn._

Yuzu didn't know whether she should be grateful that Yuzu Sushi was not in Japan. She could hardly think when she was busy moaning throughout the night.

* * *

 **Yes, Yuzu Sushi does exist. This idea came to me when I passed by it yesterday. I probably only wanted to write this TO CELEBRATE THE HAPPINESS CALLED CHAPTER 16. And because dominant Yuzu is even hawter. Mei is totes the bottom because she's just adorable.**

 **Of course, Mei would prefer Yuzu over Yuzu Sushi any day. If Yuzu were to be named a sushi dish that night, she would probably be Hawaiian Volcano. (; (actually on the menu, apparently)**


End file.
